


Reon knows about his 'Rival' more than he thinks

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But only a little i think, Fluff, Flustered Reon is cute, High School Memories, Kenta and Miyuki like to tease Reon, M/M, Nayuta cherishes Reon but will never say it, Ren is still a huge Nayuta and GYRO fanboy, Swearing cuz Nayuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: Ren, like the Nayuta and GYROAXIA stan he is, manages to stay at one of his favorite band's rehearsals and there, he has a very interesting conversation with the rhythm guitarist, Reon.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reon is a Nayuta fanboy, change my mind.

-"Why is there an intruder here, Satozuka?"

Reon, who heard Nayuta's voice sounding a little bit angrier than usual, looked up from his guitar only to find Kenta, the leader of GYROAXIA with....the vocalist of Argonavis? he wasn't that sure as he didn't speak with him, and he honestly coudn't remember his name.

Today, every member of the band agreed to meet in order to practice, a daily thing for the skillful members of the best band around, GYROAXIA. But surprisingly, Kenta who came always on time if not early, was running late surprising everyone even Nayuta who showed it by swearing at him in the phone earlier. Reon, like the good person he is, thought that something must have happened to him and he was quite worried as million of bad scenarios crossed his mind; but bringing Argonavis's vocalist with him was the only thing he didn't expect.

-"Ah, Nayuta. You see, i met him in the way here and he insisted on coming to see our rehearsals."

Kenta's voice showed no guilt, let alone any fear when he was faced with Nayuta's furious glare. Anger got the better of him when he saw that Kenta didn't even apologize and he was about to snap at him but before he could, Ren's ecxited and happy voice filled the previously ice cold room with what seemed to be rays of sunshine to the dumbfounded Reon.

-"Wah! This studio is so big! Our studio is much more smaller and- wait, is that a recording room?! As expected, GYROAXIA is amazing!"

No one could react to Ren's words, especially Miyuki, Reon and Ryo, they only met him one time and the impression he gave them that one time was very different from the scene before them. They thought he was the quiet timid type of person, and never expected him to be this...cheerful. Reon, curious about Nayuta's reaction stealed a glance at him just like Miyuki, and both had to control themselves not to laugh at the tyrant vocalist's face. 

His face reflected shock, confusion, anger and calmness at the same time.

_How was that even possible?!_

Reon really was about to lose it; his face was so freaking funny! But fortunately for him, Ren who had stars in his eyes noticed how weird he sounded just now and embarressement made its way to his cheeks coloring them with a bright red, he then introduced himself thinking that there are people who don't know his name yet or just couldn't remember it like Reon. He only met them once so it was very likely to happen.

-"I..i'm Nanahoshi Ren. I'm sorry for imposing myself but...please let me stay!"

 _Ah, right. His name was Nanahoshi_ , thought Reon.

Hearing Ren's bold words left all of the members dumbfounded except for Kenta and Ryo who were smiling at his very excited attitude. Nayuta was fed up with Ren, Reon could tell by just a glance that he was going to scream at him any second now and was about to open his mouth when Ren interrupted him, for the second time today gaining amazed looks from Miyuki and Reon.

-"I promise, i won't bother your rehearsals! i'll be quiet and won't speak a single word so, please Nayuta-kun!"

Seeing the pleading look Ren had on his face, Reon felt a bit sorry at him for he was definitly going to be rejected by Nayuta who probably treasures his rehearsal's time more than his life.

-"Tch, Do as you want."

See? He rejected him- _wait what?_

Shock washed over the rhythm guitarist's face who couldn't believe his ears and by taking a glance around, he wasn't the only one. Miyuki's eyes were wide open at the scene before him to the point where he was about to voice out his shock by one loud "Hah?!" if not for Nayuta ordering them to get started with practice.

Ren, sitting far away from the band so not to bother them in any way, watched Nayuta sing for more than three hours straight, stopping many times because he told them to restart from the begining as always and fought with Reon because of that. However, even if he was worried at how they seemed to not get along, Reon and Nayuta from Ren's perspective were one when performing, every member of GYROAXIA got along when it came to performing, so the big smile he had from the start didn't leave his face the whole time. Watching Nayuta and GYROAXIA who he admires so much practice was a dream coming true.

-"Good work, Reon-kun!"Said Ren, after Ryo and Kenta convinced Nayuta to take a break for ten minutes and go take a breather outside, surprising Reon who was checking the chords of his guitar and didn't notice him coming resulting in an awkward response from his part.

-"Ah...um, yeah. Thank you."

-"As i thought, Nayuta-kun sure is amazing! To be actually able to reach such high notes and even rap!" Continued Ren, not bothered by the way Reon's words sounded confused, " He probably can sing anything...i wonder if he can sing an accoustic song?"

That question was directed at himself, but Reon who was too focused on his guitar just replied without thinking.

-"Yes, he can."

-"Eh? That's amazing! wish i could've heard him sing too...." Ren was genuinely sad that he probably will never get to hear his idol sing an accoustic song like Reon did, but he decided that today he was going to enjoy every second spent with GYROAXIA to learn about Nayuta, so he started listing things he wanted to know, in his head. Or so he thought. 

-"Nayuta-kun's birthday date..., his height..., his favorite food..."

Ren trailed off in his whisper trying to find other things he would like to ask Nayuta later when he comes back with Ryo, Kenta and Miyuki who just followed them because he needed water, and Reon's voice which he didn't expect at all scared him.

-"September 12 th, 175 cm, dawn coffe and meat."

Ren was speechless for a moment. One, because he couldn't believe he just spoke his thoughts up unconsciously and two, because of how nonchalant and surprising, Reon's response was. He really didn't think Reon of all people would have these informations about the guy he hates, if it was Kenta then it wouldn't be surprising seeing as he cares deeply for him. But Reon? He never thought it was even possible for him to know about this. Reon, on the other hand was far more concerned by how one of the chords was slightly off, that he didn't think about anything he said despite properly listening to what the boy next him had to say.

-"Oho? Reon-kun, why do you know about this?"

A teasing voice was heard from the other side of the studio, making both Reon and Ren look at the source of the voice which wasn't supposed to be here, only to find Miyuki playing with his bottle of water with a wide smirk on his face.

-"About what?"

-"Don't play dumb. About Nayuta's birthday, height and favorite food."

-"Nayuta's what?" he didn't understand what he was saying at the moment, but after thinking about it for a bit and realizing he did know what he was talking about, his hand which was on his beloved guitar suddenly slipped making a loud sound echo in the studio much to Miyuki's amusement. Reon was panicking for real, he couldn't believe he just said he knew basically everything about Nayuta, the one he hates, his rival! 

Wait....right! It's because he's his rival, that's why he knew all this. So no need to panic, he just had to be honest.

-"Ah...i remember his height because he's smaller than me by 2 cm! Also Kenta-san once mentioned it." he was really smug about it and looked quite convincing, but the subtle blush Miyuki noticed told him to continue teasing him, under the gaze of the perplexed but also curious Ren.

-"Is that so? Then what about his favorite food?"

Reon gulped just loud enough for him to hear it, a sign of obvious nervousness that he had no idea where it came from. Why was he so nervous? As if someone just found out his secret crush or something? He didn't think it was that weird to know some things about his rival, but when Miyuki pointed it out, it felt really embarassing and nerve-wrecking.

-"It's obviously because Kenta-san makes sure to buy his favorite food on every occasion. You too know his favorite food Miyuki-san, right?" 

The flustered Reon somehow managed to blurt out this words which were true, without showing any obvious sign of his mental state. And that helped him calm down as he started to realize how stupid it was to get worked up at such a trivial thing, Miyuki noticing this, smiled more since he had one final question that was guarenteed to mess with his thoughts once more.

-"It's true that Kenta buys his favorite food a lot," Reon feeling finally free from all the questions, was about to sigh from relief till he heard his next words, "What about his birthday then? why do you know about it? i'm sure even Kenta doesn't know about it."

That's it. Reon's brain had finally stopped working and so did his lungs for a second. Why and how did he know about Nayuta's freaking birthday? it has nothing to do with him at all!! but if he said it then he definitly heard it somewhere, right? And no one knows about Nayuta's birthday other than Kenta so Miyuki must be lying to tease Reon. 

Yeah, that's it. There was no other way for him to know about it.

He was about to tell that he heard it from Kenta even if he couldn't remember it to escape of this weird situation, but someone interrupted him.

-"No, i actually do know when his birthday is." Miyuki grimaced in annoyance as Kenta stepped in the studio room," But i don't remember telling it to anyone, though."

Again, for the second time this day, Reon felt as if his brain had stopped after hearing his declaration. He had really no idea where this information came from if not for Kenta telling it to him, and assuming he's teasing him, he said trying his best to remain calm.

-"You definitly said it to me Kenta-san. You probably just don't remember it." 

-"You think i would forget something related to Nayuta?"

True that...Kenta's number one priority after his little brother was Nayuta, and he never forgets a thing related to him, like how he couldn't handle make up or how he doesn't eat properly as he pointed out before. If it wasn't Kenta who told him that, then he seriously had no idea where he would hear about Nayuta's birthday date, so he went through his memories, trying hard to remember anything that could help him figure out how to get out of this awkward situation which made Miyuki and Kenta very amused.

-"We're continuing the rehearsals."

Nayuta spat as he slammed open the already open door with his foot, Ryo following behind with a pack of candies and what seemed to be a lollipop in his mouth. Never in his life had Reon thought he would be relieved to hear Nayuta's annoying voice, but right now, he was thanking him for saving him from such an awkward situation.

-"Right, it's past ten minutes." Said Reon as he quickly positioned himself to start practice ignoring the exasperated looks Kenta and Miyuki gave him.

As the GYROAXIA members took their position one by one, Ren who was really sad that he had to wait until paractice ends to hear Reon's answer for he was really curious, recieved a message from Wataru telling him to join him and the other members in a unplanned practice session, so without thinking, he stormed out of the studio not without shouting a "Good bye." to everyone. As much as he admired GYROAXIA and Nayuta, Ren would always choose Argonavis obviously.

With Ren gone, the tension in the room suddenly rose up as the rehearsals were bout to start and everyone was waiting for Nayuta's signal but he was taking very long for some reason and his head was facing the floor, so Kenta, worried that he was not okay asked.

-"Nayuta? is something wrong?"

Nayuta seemed to ignore Kenta for a long minute before lifting his head up and looking at Reon straight in the eyes surprising him and kenta. The second guitarist feeling awkward and uneasy being looked at by him, spoke up sounding as annoying as he could hoping to break this visual contact that was bad for his heart.

-"What do you want?"

-"Shut up. We're starting." Were the words Nayuta pronounced aggressively like always before turning away and giving the signal announcing the start of the rehearsals, not letting any second for Reon to get his anger out at his very rude and weird behaviour.

_Just what was that now?_

Reon calmed his anger as rehearsals went on and after four hours of playing nonstop, the band finally warped up their practice and everyone went home feeling quite exhausted but it wasn't surprising after a whole day of intense practice. Everyone were chatting about the rehearsals on the way to home but Reon and Nayuta were the only ones being quiet. For the vocalist, it wasn't that rare for him not to talk if you take his character into consideration but Reon, the one who always started talking about the band was very quiet and it worried the self-proclaimed alien who didn't hesitate to ask what he was thinking about.

-"Reon? What are you thinking about?"

-"Ah Ryo-san. No, it's just that i remembered i told...Nanahoshi was it? That Nayuta can sing Accoustic songs but i just can't remember a time i actually listened to him sing one..."

The dark blue haired boy was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Nayuta staring daggers at him, but guess who noticed? Kenta.

-"It was the same thing with his birthday, right?"

-"Um, that too." Reon just replied to Kenta's question nonchalantly while he tried his best to remember where he heared such unnecessary information about his rival.

-"Quit talking about this nonsense and open the fucking door, Satozuka."

At Nayuta's words, Kenta shifted his eyes previously on Reon, to the front to find that they already reached their sharehouse and proceeded to open the door with his key. Everyone, after taking a good shower and eating a Miyuki made dinner, went to their respective rooms and slept. Well, everyone did except Reon and one angry boy, both thinking about the same thing Reon couldn't remember.


	2. His birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame The accoustic cover of In My World for every bit of angst in here .  
> Also, i feel bad for using this much swearing but i feel like high school Nayuta was more agressive than the current one and Reon just loses control of his mouth whenever he fights with Nayuta.

Nayuta, unlike that bastard Reon still remember it.

That one specific day which didn't want to leave his memory for whatever stupid reason. That one day he keeps remembering every day, on every freaking year.

His most hated day, his birthday.

That bastard Reon didn't forget the date of his birthday which he couldn't care less about, but it seemed by his words and reactions, that he forgot what happened on that day, long long ago. Nayuta couldn't care less about this either, but he refused to be the only one with this useless memory engraved in his mind while Reon just forgets it.

He remembered it perfectly. Like it was yesterday, and not two years ago when he was still in highschool.

From the moment he opened his eyes, Nayuta who was in highschool, started cursing as he checked on his phone the date. It was his birthday.

Nayuta would never admit how much this day bothered him, how much useless and angry he would feel as he remembers the suffering he caused his mother, how much she would apologize pratically everytime she sees him, and surely how his fucking father just abandoned them, like that. Simply because Nayuta wouldn't move as he says.

This day honestly sucks.

His birthday had no direct link to his Father's and mother's attitude towards him, but for whatever fucked up reason, he always remembers such annoying and unnecessary things on his birthday, making him hate it more and more with each year passing. His mood was at its worst, his body would feel heavy, his hand would start to tremble from anger at some point, and his voice would just not come out at all when he tries to sing whenever it's his birthday, so he cancelled today's practice and headed to school after drinking his favorite coffee.

He walked with a very quick pace, with people following him with their eyes, not because of his way of walking, but because of the dark aura that surrounded him and he couldn't give a crap about their stares. He was too busy chasing away those hateful memories he had of his childhood from his head with the help of the loud music coming from his earphones.

Nayuta reached the front gate, and was greeted by an annoyed "Geh" from his bandmate who had the same age, Misono Reon. The two looked at each other, or rather glared at each other for a good one minute before Nayuta broke the visual contact and made his way to his classroom, followed closely by Reon who seemed too calm for Nayuta's liking. So he asked, feeling annoyed being stalked by him.

-"Misono, why the fuck are you following me?"

-"Shut it. I'm not happy that my class is in front of yours too."

Reon declared with the usual agressivity he used with Nayuta, who just scoffed under his breath as they silently continued their way, finally reaching their destination after four minutes. They both shot a death glare to each other before each one went to his respective classroom.

Nayuta took his seat, and managed to listen to most of the lessons despite the lack of sleep he suffered from because he kept writing a new song till late in the night, and the way his thoughts would always lead him into thinking about his useless father. Thoughts about how he just abandoned him because he couldn't and didn't want to be like him, and how he wanted to punch his annoying face that he, unfortunately still remember.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He had to do something about his trembling sweaty hands, he had to do something to lift this heavy feeling from his chest. He had to do something and quick, before his shitty body abandons him like his father did.

Suddenly, he remembered that he had P.E today, and without wasting any second in the noisy classroom, he headed towards the infirmary where he would stay for the rest of the day, writing a new song. Right, the only thing that could save him right now was music. It was his most important thing after all, it was his reason to live, his reason to keep on struggling and the way to prove himself to the world and steal it.

As he started to get closer to the infirmary, his eyes caught what seemed to be a piano in one of the rooms near there. That's right, he would just compose songs with that piano and everything will be fine. His head will be empty after pouring all of this thoughts into words and notes, it was always like this for the past birthdays. He couldn't sing on that day so he decided to compose instead.

He only needed music in his life.

Finally reaching the room in which he saw the piano, slightly breathless from running to there, Nayuta pressed on one of the tiles, relief making its way on his face but soon disappeared as he heard no sound coming from the instrument. Thinking that he might've missed it because of his loud breathing, he pressed another tile, once, twice and then thrice.

Nothing happened. Not a single sound was heard.

-"Fuck!"

Nayuta shouted his anger, slamming the useless piano with his school bag multiple times. Frustration and anger were the only thing he could feel right now, because just when he thought he would get rid of the shit in his head, the only way to do so was broken which only made him feel worse. He had no idea what to do other than swearing while still hitting the piano with his bag.

-"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

-" Who the fuck is swearing like that?!"

With a loud noise, the door was slammed open and there was standing Reon, his face showing extreme annoyance as he recognized the one who was making all this fuss. He took a moment to look at how he was a complete mess. His curled silver hair was messier than usual, his uniform was wrinkled all over, his bag was at one corner of the room and he was breathless from swearing that much.

Just what the hell happened to him?

-"Nayuta. What happened in here?" Reon fogetting his anger for a moment as he replaced it with genuine concern and curiosity, asked Nayuta who haven't said anything from the moment he entered.

-"Shut the fuck up, fuck off Misono."

-"You fucking jerk...!"

Reon couldn't believe what he just heard. How can he be this rude when he was concerned for him? Reon's anger only grew bigger as he tried his best not to throw the phone in his hand at him. Nayuta on the other hand, was really about to go insane. He had to do something about his anger and frustration before he does something he would regret. But he had nothing. His only hope, the piano, was broken and by looking around, there were no other instruments he could play, there were only useless instruments he didn't bother to learn about.

-"Hey, Nayuta."

-"What the fuck do you want now? I told you to scram."

Reon bit his lower lip as he tried his best to not go and punch him in the face with his already clenched fist, he was trying to be nice to him as he seemed angrier and more on edge than usual but he's being a real jerk and he was about to snap at him, and make him admit what's wrong with him by force but stopped when their eyes met. 

It was a look he never saw and never thought he would see on Nayuta's face.

A look of despair. A despair so deep that his eyes seemed glowing to Reon. If it wasn't Nayuta who's standing here but another person, he would think that he was about to cry. He didn't understand why he was so desperate and panicked as he looked all around the messy room, but what he understood from the little squeeze he felt on his heart was the fact that, this desperate look didn't please him. Reon didn't like that look one bit, it didn't suit the selfish Nayuta he knows, the one who always has an angry expression and not this desperate one, so he thought about something that might help him supress that disturbing look from his face. Scanning the messy room in hope of finding out what he was doing here and why it was so messy, Reon noticed one sheet of paper in the pile of papers scattered on the floor, on which music notes were written, and his guess was that Nayuta wanted to try and play this song here but something went wrong.

 _So that's why he was hitting the piano_ , thought Reon as he remembered that one of his classmates told him about a broken piano. He then sighed in exasperation at how his temper was worse than ever and once more called out for Nayuta.

-"Nayuta."

-"You're still here?" Spat Nayuta as he threw a flute away which he didn't know how to play with and looked at him in the eyes, still angry.

He seemed angry, yes, but he looked more desperate to Reon who just walked to where he was, picking the sheet with the melody of a song on it and handing it over, slightly surprising Nayuta who accepted it after clicking his tongue.

-"You want to play this, right?" Said Reon as he looked for a guitar around, followed by red sharp eyes that were slightly surprised and when he found it, he said with a smug smirk,"I'll play the melody so just continue writing the lyrics."

Reon was getting tired from the self study hour he had so it was just another reason to stay here, the first reason being that he needed to stop Nayuta from breaking every instrument in here, and maybe, just maybe find out why he looked that pathethic.

Nayuta looked at Reon sitting on a chair not too far from him carefully, watching as he started to tune the accoustic guitar he just found. It took him a moment to get what was happening, and he honestly didn't know what to say or do. Should he let him play the melody for him? Usually, he would refuse saying that he sucks or something, but today he couldn't do that, no he didn't want to.

Nayuta didn't want to continue feeling angry for the whole day, and he badly needed to get rid of those negative feelings, and who played for him didn't matter. As long as he can compose, anyone was fine.

He only needed music after all.

-"You better not give me a half assed melody, Misono."

-"Shut up, i always give my all when playing your songs."

Reon said that with a completely straight face, surprising Nayuta who nearly stopped mid air as a result when he took his seat. Nayuta was really wondering if he was an idiot or just was the type of person who says such disturbing things with a straight face. After eyeing him for a second, he decided to ask.

-"Are you stupid? Or is that sarcasm?"

-"No i'm not stupid! And what do you mean by sarcasm anyway?!"

Reon shouted angrily, before he turned away, took the melody sheet from Nayuta's hand and started to play, thinking that it would be for the best to just play this new melody than waste his time with this useless fight.

For two hours, the two teenagers stayed in the still messy music room, composing music, and writing lyrics with an insult from one to another each five minutes. They fought, and Reon made many mistakes and even added some notes, which made Nayuta angry, but the vocalist's previous concerns went away somewhere else and somewhere in between, he completly forgot that it was his birthday and how he hated it.

As he thought, music really was all he needed.

-"Satozuka did?"

-"Yeah, he was the one who told me to check on you on my way here, saying that today was special or something." Reon explained to Nayuta who asked how he came here while arranging the new melody sheets the vocalist just wrote, not bothering to look at him, "What's so special about today?"

-"My fucking birthday."

Nayuta whispered under his breath so that Reon wouldn't hear it, suddenly feeling in a bad mood which caused him to crumble the paper in his left hand, something that didn't get unnoticed by Reon who heard him just now but pretended not to.

 _His_ _birthday?_ _we're_ _the_ _12th_ _of_ _September_ , _right?_ thought Reon as he tried to remember the date, before lifting his head from the paper in his hand to look at Nayuta.

There it is again, that desperate look that didn't suit his jerk selfish superior personality at all.

Reon sighed loudly gaining Nayuta's attention, and with a small smile nearly unnoticed, proposed something to maybe erase that look from his face.

-"Geez, if you want to sing just do it. I'll show you that i won't make any mistake this time."

Nayuta's shock reappeared for the third time today at Reon's actions which really seemed unusual, weird, odd but certainly not unpleasant for the vocalist who quite liked the confident look he had in his honey colored eyes, making him completely forget about how he couldn't sing well on his birthday as he wanted to compete with him and erase that smug look on his face.

-"Don't stay behind, Misono. Follow me."

-" Huh! You, don't fall behind Nayuta."

Actually, even if he didn't forget about how he can't sing in his birthday, he would've tried anyway because he would hate it to lose to that bastard Misono. But then again, why would he care?

The only thing he needed was music and if an opportunity to sing appeared, he would sing no matter what, Reon or not.

Nayuta started singing with a resolve that he won't let Misono surpass him even if he was at his worse, but what he didn't expect was how he was able to sing perfectly as he felt that Reon's melody was....less shitty than usual. It was the exact sound he had imagined would express his feelings towards life, music and his useless father when he wrote the melody currently being played by the guitarist before him. The notes Reon played with the accoustic guitar felt strong, agressive but still had a bit of something fragile. Something Nayuta failed to express into words and lyrics, but Reon did with his music. He finally got rid of all his uneasiness that accompagned him for the whole day. As he thought, only music could help him.

Yeah, he definitely only needs music in his life.

Music and maybe one specific guitarist.

-"I'll show you that i won't make any mistake this time, was it?" Nayuta said, not a single bit of anger could be felt from his voice as he looked at the slightly red Reon who just missed a note. It wasn't his fault that Nayuta's voice sounded more beautiful than usual. It just took him by surprise and he lost himself in his voice for a moment. 

-"Shut up, next time i'll get it right!"

Nayuta cursed at how detailed his memory of that day was. While he still has this memory fresh in his mind and it kept on annoying him every night, that Reon bastard just straight up forgets it.

-"Idiot."

It was the last word that escaped his mouth as he covered himself up, trying to sleep after a long exshausting day of rehearsals, and he did sleep. But not the 'idiot' who just remembered everything and couldn't sleep for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading untill this part! This will be the last chapter of this fic, but i am not going to stop writing about NayuReon anytime soon!
> 
> Also, i'm not a native english speaker, so please tell me if there's anything wrong in there!


End file.
